Ignorance Is Bliss
by ALRose
Summary: It's strange how one seven letter word can change lives. That's what Hisaka is about to find out when she overhears a few girls at school talking about 'it.' HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

Random story that popped in my head. This one is going to be a toughy because the main character is very shy. And I'm not that kind of person so this is going to be a test of my writing skills. Hope you enjoy!

Did you know? Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks or it will digest itself?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters and plot.

Ignorance Is Bliss

Chapter 1

It is true, the saying of how ignorance is bliss. Because if it hadn't been for that one moment of eavesdropping, I wouldn't be in this situation. But then again, I do love it.

Let me explain my dilemma. Firstly, my name is Hisaka Yamamoto and I'm sixteen years old. I have short black hair that goes down to my shoulders and light brown eyes and I go to Meiou High. I'm fifth in my class and invisible to everyone.

But don't worry! I really don't mind because I'm actually very shy. So I guess it is better that way. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm an orphan. My parents and older brother were killed in a car crash this past winter.

I now live with my very old and going deaf grandmother in my parent's home. In my parent's will, they wanted me to finish school at Meiou High and go to the University so that's what I'm going to do.

One would think that just living with your grandmother wouldn't bring in lots of money for this dream to become reality but actually; the semi that rolled and killed my family was of a very wealthy company and I received a lot of money as compensation. Though I'd trade the money for my family any day.

My parents, surprisingly, had very good life insurance and grandmother's retirement fund would have been enough for the both of us. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't have minded getting a job. Also in my parent's will, they wanted their children (just me now) to live in their home and create it the way they wanted it. So that's what I did.

Since my grandmother can't climb stairs because of arthritis in her knees, I claimed the top section of the two story house. I only go into the basement to do laundry because that's where the boxes of my parents and brother's mementos are. I can't bring myself to get rid of them just yet.

But the house is now a wonderful place for the two of us. It has a wide kitchen with a big pantry and a large living area. There are four rooms on the main level; which are my grandmother's, the guest room, a supplies closet and a computer room or grandmother's office where she likes to play online poker when I'm at school.

My section of the house is just as I had always dreamed of for my dream home. I had one side totally demolished and turned into another living area. That way if I wanted to watch something different than grandmother's soaps, I just went upstairs.

I even had a mini kitchen installed too. I had an office upstairs as well and besides the one other guest room and its bathroom, the rest of the space was my master suite bedroom. I felt very weird about having all this room to myself but grandmother told me to stop thinking too much into it.

But enough about my living arrangements. The reason I am no longer in 'bliss' is because I overheard a few female classmates talking about 'it.' What is 'it' you ask? I wish I didn't know. 'It' is being intimate with your significant other.

But here's where my story begins:

It all started about a week ago at the end of March. The snow had melted early and it was nice enough to eat lunch outdoor…

I sat leaning against my favorite tree with the homemade meal that my grandmother surprised me with on my lap. Opening the lid, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath when I was startled by a squeal to my right.

Looking over I saw three girls that were in my class sitting together next to the tree by mine. I believe their names were Eri, Yuka, and Ana if I'm not mistaken. The girl Eri, who squealed was clapping and grinning at the blushing Ana.

"I can't believe it finally happened! So tell us, how was it?" she leaned forward in anticipation. As did Yuka.

Ana blushed deeper. "It was amazing. Yuki is a very gentle lover but it still hurt."

Yuka waved her statement away with her hand. "Yes, yes we all know the first time hurts but it's the times after that that are amazing. But the better question is, did you find the big O?"

I blinked. What was the big O?

Ana giggled into her hand. "Yes, Yuki made sure I had an orgasm."

Now I was blushing. I tried to focus back at my food but couldn't. My thoughts were consumed in what I had heard. If being intimate hurt so much, why risk it? What's so special about an orgasm?

I was torn from my thoughts as Yuka made a 'shushing' sound. I watched out of the corner of my eye as they all turned to look at something.

Out of curiosity, I did as well and found it wasn't something, it was someone. Shuichi Minamino was walking by with Asato Kido at his side. They must have just finished lunch.

"Now that's one guy I would give anything to roll around the sheets with," Yuka said looking Minamino-san up and down like a piece of meat. I didn't really understand why girls fawn over him.

Sure he's gorgeous but I bet he doesn't like girls who go off of just looks alone. And why wouldn't they ever give Kido-san a chance. I'm sure he can help them achieve their big O if they would only let him.

Eri giggled. "I bet he can make a girl cum just by demanding it."

I blinked again. Come? Come where?

I decided to quickly finish and get away from them. I'm sure the blush on my face was very noticeable. Mumbling to myself, I got up and started for the school. Once inside I walked down the hallway staring at the floor trying to get the girl's conversation out of my head when I ran into something solid.

'_Please don't let it be a wall_,' I thought as I gripped the part of my head that had been injured. It would be really embarrassing for someone to see me run into the wall. I jumped when two hands took hold of both my arms and I winced mentally at my stupidity of running into someone. '_Please let it be a wall_,' contradicting myself.

"Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked me.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at me in concern. I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Are you sure? You're still gripping your head. Would you like me to take you down to the nurse?" Minamino-san asked.

I quickly let go of my head and stepped away from him, making him drop his hold. "Uh, no sorry. I'm fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going that's all." I kept my eyes lowered to the floor as I kicked at the tile.

A chuckle made me look back up. He smiled at me and patted my arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

My train of thought disappeared as I stared at him.

Suddenly I realized how I must look and quickly looked down and bowed to him before moving past him into the classroom. Walking briskly to my seat by the window, I got my things ready for the next class as I heard Kido-san asking Minamino-san what happened.

"Nothing. We just accidently ran into each other," he told Kido-san as they took their seats. I sighed. At least that was better than what he could have said.

"Really? You not paying attention Shuichi? Were you _thinking_ about someone?" Kido-san asked putting emphasis on thinking. I silently wondered if Minamino-san had a secret crush that Kido-san knew about.

'_Well, too bad for those three girls_,' I thought.

Minamino-san smirked and closed his eyes. "Actually yes I was _thinking_ of someone."*

Kido-san leaned forward. "And?" he pressed.

But Minamino-san shook his head and looked to the front of the classroom as students began to file in and soon class started.

After the last class of the day, packed up my things and switched my shoes when I heard my surname ring out among the students. I looked over to see Minamino-san, Kido-san less, walking over to me with a smile.

His smile was still on as he walked up to me. "How was the rest of your day?" he asked as we started towards the doors. I could feel the stares of the other students on us as we walked past.

"Uh, it was okay I guess," I said looking down at my feet.

"That's good to hear. I hope you aren't experiencing any pain from our last encounter," I looked up shocked. He remembered that?

"Oh no, I'm fine. I must have a hard head," I said lifting one hand and lightly hitting it on the top of my head. He grinned.

"Wonderful," he looked like he was about to say something else when he paused and looked towards the gate like someone had called his name. Turning back he smiled. "Well I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow," and with a bow he pivoted and walked away.

Too stunned to move, I stood staring at his back before shaking myself mentally and began the walk home.

Once I got there, I opened the door and looked to the left to see grandmother watching a game show. Smiling, I greeted her as I took off my shoes and started for the stairs. She gave a small sound of recognition.

Taking the stairs two at a time I walked into my room and took off my uniform and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button-up blouse. Leaving the room, I descended the stairs and turned into the kitchen to make myself a little snack.

Taking a bite, I walked into the living room I sat in one of the armchairs and turned to watch some idiot try to jump on a platform while a big pillar like bat came around in a circle and knocked him into the water below. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the side of the chair and looked over to see a dictionary sitting on the end table.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I grabbed it and started flipping through it. Reaching the O's I started down the page until I found it.

'_Orgasm_,' I read. '_The physical and emotional sensation experienced at the peak of sexual excitation, usually resulting from stimulation of the sexual organ and usually accompanied in the male by ejaculation and by vaginal contractions in the female_.'

That didn't really tell me much. I looked over at grandmother wondering if I should talk to her about my new curiosity. Biting my lip, I decided not to ask straightforward but to beat around the bush a bit.

"Grandmother?"I asked a bit loudly to get her attention.

She turned and smiled at me. "Yes dear?"

"I, uh, have a strange question for you. Before you met grandfather, did you know anything about intimate encounters?"

Grandmother smiled. "Honey I can already see where this is going and you should know there's nothing wrong with wondering about sex at your age. I was much younger than you when I found out. Actually it's better to be knowledgeable about it before meeting it head on. That way you don't become one of those idiots that get a boyfriend and can't appreciate what he's doing because they don't know what they're feeling," she ranted. Remembering who she was talking to, she stopped. "Sorry, I rambled on a bit. But to answer your question I learned about sex from my mother. I'm sure you had the talk with your parents right?"

I nodded. "Yes Mother explained the generally idea but um," I couldn't finish that sentence.

She shook her head. "No need to be embarrassed. So what if you want to know about the inner workings of sex not just the general idea about how babies are made? But I'm sure hearing from your grandmother isn't really that great so I'd suggested researching like a good scientist would."

I looked at her shocked. "You want me to research sex," I felt dirty just saying the word, how did she expect me to research it?

Nodding, she turned back to the television. "Do what I did. Read romance novels first and if that's not enough, the internet is a wonderful thing Honey."

We fell silent as I finished my snack and watched the show with grandmother. Deciding I should do it before I chickened out, I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse before going back downstairs to tell grandmother I was going out for a bit.

Putting on my shoes, I heard her call out 'Okay' before opening the door and closing it behind me. I decided I was going to go to the cute little coffee shop that housed a book store in the back.

After a ten minute walk I saw the store just a ways in front of me when a flash of red caught my eye from across the street. I looked to see Minamino-san and two others walking with him down the way I had been. One of the people was a pretty blue haired girl who looked like she was scolding the other boy with slicked back black hair, his arms behind his head. They seemed like a weird set of friends but who was I to judge? My only friend was my grandmother.

I continued and made it to the store. Pushing the door open, I looked around to see that there weren't a lot of people there. Sighing in relief, I strolled past the girls behind the counter and towards the back where the books were. I paused as I got to the back.

Where exactly was the romance section? I've never had to look for romance books so I was completely lost and starting to feel very stupid about this whole thing.

"Hey there! How can I help you?" a cheery voice sounded behind me. I jumped and spun to see a pretty girl with pink and purple dreadlocks smiling at me. Her bright amber eyes sparkled as she watched me, her eyebrow, and nose and lip piercings shining in the light.

"I, um, I'm looking for where you keep your, uh," I looked down embarrassed. Crap, how is it going to sound to this complete stranger that I wanted to read romance novels.

"It's okay you know," I looked at her shocked. "Whatever it is that's getting you so worked up can't be that bad right?"

Gulping, I tried again. "I'm looking for where you keep romance books."

Her smile got wider, showing off her white teeth between very pink lips. "That's not bad at all. Come on, I'll show you where they are," grabbing my hand, she led me through the maze of books to a large section of books. "This is our entire section of romance novels. We've got everything from teen romance to the very graphic ones that make you wanna stick your hand down your skirt and feel the pleasure with them," she said looking over to see my blushing face.

"Don't tell me. You're a virgin right?"

Oh the horror! I closed my eyes and willed myself to die. How could she have just guessed by looking at me?

"Hey it's okay! Nothing to be ashamed of! We are all virgins til someone pops our cherries. But I can see that this subject is rather new to you."

I dug my toes into the carpet. "Well I do know what sex is but it's everything else that I don't and well," I trailed off.

"Ahh," she whispered. I looked up to see her with her eyes closed. I took a second to look at her. She had only the top part of her hair while the bottom was shaved with tribal tattoos imprinted in her skin. Her purple/pink bangs fell almost into her eyes that had lids the color of bronze on them. She had a bit of blush on to bring out her cheekbones. Her neck was adorned with many necklaces that seemed to be tangled together.

She wore a white button-up shirt that was fitted around her small waist but strained against her large breasts with a black cardigan that was open over it. Her name tag read 'Manami,' and I smiled at the pretty name. She had on a mini blue plaid skirt with knee high army boots on. She was automatically my idol.

"I see now," she whispered hypnotically. "You wish to know the pleasures of sex."

I blushed. "Um yes."

"That's cool actually. You're learning about it before jumping into it. So girl to girl, is it because of your boyfriend?" she asked her eyes now open and trained on me.

"No I don't have a boyfriend I just overheard some girls talking about it and wanted to know more about it."

"What were they talking about exactly?" she asked.

"They said how it hurt the first time and the big O. But I don't understand how if it hurts so much, what's all the fuss about the big O," I told her honestly feeling more and more comfortable with her. She scared me when she grabbed the bookcase and looked like she was about to faint.

"You've never had an orgasm before than I'm guessing?" she asked breathlessly as she collected herself.

I shook my head.

"Well, unless you've had one you won't know what the big deal is. Okay," she clapped her hands together. "Let's get started. These are my favorites," she said as she started pulling book after book off the shelves. "They're actually more graphic than the rest but they'll give you a better picture about sex than some others that talk about an orgasm being like a fireworks show or an explosion of lights behind the eyes. But if you are really into fireworks than good for you but to me it's not that great. An orgasm is like an explosion of nerves than anything."

I looked at the covers of each, feeling stupid because I didn't know which ones to pick. She must have seen my dilemma because she grabbed some back leaving me with four. "Read those for now and if you liked them, you can always come back for more," she said giving me a wink.

She led the way to the register. "Okay, now I'm feeling like this is fate and I'm supposed to be your sensei on this crazy road of sex so I'm going to help you down it okay?" I nodded liking the idea that I can talk to someone my age about this stuff without being embarrassed. "So this is what we're going to do. You are going to go home, finish your homework and when that's done go online and do as much research as you can on the male and female reproductive organs. It's always better to learn about them first. Know thine enemy before jumping into bed with them. But it also doesn't hurt to know about your own work in progress," she said circling her hand around the lower section of her midsection. "Then start on one of these books. When you're done reading one of the sex scenes, this may seem weird, but I want you to reach down your panties and feel down there. If you feel any wetness down there like you peed your pants, call me," she wrote down her name and number on a slip of paper. "And we'll go from there. It's better to take it slow with this," she added with a wink. I smiled and put the paper in my purse as she tallied up my total and put my things in a bag. I paid and thanked her with a promise to call her soon and left with a smile on my face.

I had many thoughts running through my mind on my way home that I didn't even remember getting there until I was going through the front door. I said a quick hello to grandmother before taking my stuff up stairs and returned down to the kitchen for something quick to eat for dinner. Bringing it up stairs with me, I set it on the desk next to my computer and went to grab my school bag.

After eating and getting the little homework I had done, I quickly turned on the computer and went to my favorite search engine that I used for research. Reaching down, I grabbed a blank notebook and a pen and typed in what I was searching for.

An hour and a half and half of a notebook full later, I leaned back in my chair staring at the computer screen. I had no idea the human reproductive system was so complex and interesting. We barely touched on it at school so I didn't get to know all I did now.

I found myself wanting to know more than the makeup and how everything worked. Sure the sites told of process of fornication, but this kind of visual learning can only do so much. I looked at the time to see it nearing ten at night.

I put the notebook aside and collected my stuff for school and turned off the computer. I stretched and walked into my room and quickly changed into some pajamas and took out one of the books before getting into bed and under the covers.

I turned and set my alarm for the morning and opened the book to start reading. I had made it to about the fifth chapter and the first kiss when my eyes started to droop. Calling it a night I shut the book and turned off the lamp, casting my room in darkness.

I snuggled into the covers and before sleep took me, I wondered where this road, as Manami called it, was going to take me. I drifted off to sleep never knowing that in a handful of month's time, my life will be completely changed.

-X-

A/N: The * meant that he was talking telepathically to Hiei if you didn't get it. But if you did then kudos to you!

I got the idea for Manami from the show Baggage when a girl walked out with the same hair style but she had leopard print in the part of her head that was shaved. I instantly fell in love with her and knew she had to be in one of my stories.

And I'm sure you're all surprised at how shy Hisaka is but that's just my character for you. I've actually known some girls like that and since I'm more like Manami, it was hard to be around them because I had to explain each and every sexual innuendo I made. Rather annoying.

But you can probably tell that the subject of sex is rather open to me and I recommend those who don't know about sex to follow Hisaka's process. NOTE: as the story progresses I don't mean to do exactly what she does, but it sure is safe until some part (giggles). I mean with her studying the male and female reproductive organs and reading romance novels to get a clear but somewhat vague picture.

Like I said, the story will only get more and more explicit on her journey down the road of sex. So you don't have to follow everything she does but I find it better since there's a lot of like her that know the idea and mechanics of sex but not the joy or pleasure of it. But as always, be safe with your sexual exploits.

I'm a big believer in safe but fun sex. And I can honestly say I am officially and splendidly lost on the road of sex and making my own trail like everyone should and never want to go back to not knowing about it. Because in this sense, ignorance is not bliss.

Also, I have a picture of Hisaka and Manami up on deviantART. You can find it with this: http:/ alrose09. deviantart. com/#/ d3fyp9s


	2. Update

UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE

This story will be deleted.

Not because I've lost interest, but because I'm making it better.

It will be rewritten and resubmitted so that it's better than before.

I've finally got my writing mojo back and I'm holding on with an iron grip.

I'm in the process of writing two new stories and updating my old ones but this one just needs some work…

It'll be gone for now but it'll be back I promise!

This update will be up for a week so if you have time, leave me a comment on how you think I could better rewrite this story. Or if there's something you want to see. I can't promise it'll be in the story but never say never!

And no, I don't listen to Justin Bieber. I've liked and said that saying WAY before he came around.


End file.
